


Ночь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animalistic, Demons, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Fluff, Incest, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Вергилий ведет его выше, через ад и чистилище — в рай. Толстые облака ледяные и мокрые — влага шипит на его теле, испаряясь. Они остаются позади, и Данте слепит глаза Млечный Путь, обхвативший небо поясом.





	Ночь

Вергилий расправляет крылья, и неоновые синие спирали с внутренних сторон привлекают внимание Данте в ночной тьме, в которую погружен разрушенный город. Света нет ни в одном из домов, и черные провалы окон похожи на распахнутые пасти чудовищ, но Данте не страшно. На огромном черном небе нет звезд, но его личная звезда — голубой сверхгигант — так близка, что болят глаза, и жар ее жжется на коже, и Данте готов последовать, и ему хочется обжечься.

Он взмахивает крыльями вслед за братом, одним мощным движением оказываясь высоко в небе, следуя за ярким синим всполохом, кометой перечеркивающим тяжелое ледяное небо, спрятанное за чернотой ватных туч. Ад остается внизу, а чистилище обступает сплошной тьмой, похожей на белый шум, где нет ни верха, ни низа, и пространства так много, что схватывает за сердцем тревогой, и тяжелеют крылья. Данте оглядывается, зависая в воздухе, пытается разглядеть что-либо внизу — по крайней мере, ему кажется, что низ именно там, куда он смотрит, — но ничего не выходит.

Синий росчерк мажет точно под ним, задевает потоком воздуха, увлекая за собой.

Вергилий ведет его выше, через ад и чистилище — в рай. Толстые облака ледяные и мокрые — влага шипит на его теле, испаряясь. Они остаются позади, и Данте слепит глаза Млечный Путь, обхвативший небо поясом.

Внизу — черно клубятся подсвеченные неземным светом тучи, наверху — огромные несчетные звезды закручиваются в узоры, похожие на узоры крыльев Вергилия.

Так высоко не летают птицы, и они вдвоем — две сине-красные кометы — и целое небо принадлежит только им, одно на двоих. Они то разлетаются на огромные расстояния друг от друга, то практически обнимаются в полете, соприкасаясь потоками воздуха и кончиками когтей или крыльев.

Данте чувствует себя бесконечно счастливым, когда в полете Вергилий нежно и игриво задевает его краем крыла, и эти легкие прикосновения посылают искорки веселого возбуждения по телу, жгучего и пузырящегося. Данте хочется еще, ярче, ощутимее, но Вергилий не поддается ему так просто, отлетает, стоит Данте оказаться слишком близко и попытаться схватить его, взмахивает хвостом, задевая его острым кончиком по груди Данте, щекочуще и мимолетно. Он дразнится, и от волнения у Данте только сильнее разогревается тело.

Данте рычит и нетерпеливо хватает брата за этот самый хвост, когда ему надоедает, и Вергилий в ответ взрыкивает, виляет от него по небу, часто взмахивая крыльями, взмывает выше и тут же падает камнем вниз, сложив крылья, и Данте следует за ним, оказываясь сверху. Вергилий изворачивается, хватает его за когтистую руку и переворачивается. Данте на мгновение теряет ориентацию, небо перед глазами опрокидывается. Данте теряет низ и верх, пока не выхватывает единственный ориентир, перпендикулярно перечеркивающий Млечный Путь.

Вергилий ныряет вниз, сложив крылья, и Данте тревожится, потеряв его свет. Среди черноты туч он похож на росчерк слабой молнии, и Данте бросается вслед за ним. Они падают обратно к земле, парят над скелетами домов, пока не находят пустое пространство, поросшее травой.

Упав в траву, Данте выжигает под собой пепельное ложе, нагревая землю. Неприятный холодный ветер разносит огонь, но скоро задувает его, вновь оставляя демонов по тьме.

Брат оказывается над ним, опустив крылья так, чтобы закрыть их обоих, и гипнотические спирали с нежных внутренних сторон маячат по углам зрения. Он придавливает Данте к земле своим весом, заинтересованно взмахивая хвостом с редкими интервалами, и Данте слышит сладкое утробное урчание, не зная, кому же из них оно принадлежит.

Длинный демонический язык проходится по щеке Данте шершавым теплым прикосновением. Острые зубы в миллиметрах от его лица, и Данте запрокидывает голову, чтобы доверчиво подставить под них и горло. Вергилий широкими движениями лижет раскаленную кожу, закрыв светящиеся глаза, а Данте смотрит в черные небеса, уже далеко не такие страшные, потому что он знает, что прячется за тучами чистилища.

Данте прогибается, стремясь прижаться ближе, обхватывает бедра брата коленями, сжимая, удерживая и требуя, а длинный хвост Вергилия ощутимо обхватывает в ответ его ногу, пережимая и тоже держа.

Он поднимает руки, обхватывая лицо Вергилия, задевает когтем внешний уголок глаза, и тот щурится, взрыкивая чуть громче от недовольства. Он опирается в землю крыльями, удерживая свое тело на весу, и освободившимися руками оглаживает грудь Данте, удивительно нежно для демона, проникает пальцами в зияющую пламенем грудь, вырывая рычащий стон.

Данте чувствует легкую досаду: Вергилий столько дразнил его, пока они были в воздухе, но и теперь он не спешит переходить к действиям, и разросшееся в теле возбуждение зудит под плотной демонической кожей, такой чувствительной к прикосновениям Вергилия.

Данте издает требовательный просящий звук, и брат, наконец, слушает его, обхватывая горло клыками в повелительном жесте. Данте поддается, запрокидывая голову сильнее, и опускает веки. Проникновение ощущается так правильно, что он вздрагивает под Вергилием, и изданный им тонкий звук больше похож на человеческий.

Они чувствуют себя _целым_. Собранным пазлом, чей потерянный ранее кусочек был все же найден застрявшим в стыках картонной коробки. Данте понимает только сейчас, как мучительно было существовать отдельно друг от друга, как мучительно было, когда их общее «мы» распалось на «он» и «я». И вот, спустя столько лет, наконец, все на своих местах.

Движения Вергилия теряют свою дразнящую неторопливость. Трава вновь вспыхивает вокруг них, озаряя ночь короткими всполохами. Хвост отпускает ногу Данте, но сразу же обхватывает под талией, сжимая так плотно, что ему теперь никак не вдохнуть раскалившийся вокруг них воздух. Данте и не нужно, для жизнедеятельности ему достаточно прикосновений Вергилия, снаружи и изнутри. Цепкие когти вновь погружаются в его грудь, и Данте бьет крыльями по земле от ощущения, такого острого, что его всего перекручивает изнутри. Вергилий рычит предупреждающе, крепче смыкая зубы на его горле, не давая вывернуться, и Данте только остается скрести когтями по его плечам и груди, стремясь отплатить той же бурей ощущений.

Он чувствует желание и удовольствие брата, как свои собственные, и это бесконечное фрактальное отражающееся ощущение сливает их воедино, вплавляет друг в друга, превращая в единую бронзу.

Когда достигнута точка плавления, Вергилий размыкает зубы и зализывает следы, оставшиеся от них. Он слегка разжимает хвост, но не отпускает совсем, позволяя Данте дышать, и тот только лежит, хватая ртом остывающий воздух.

Вергилий укладывается чуть сбоку, но все еще наваливаясь своим весом, закрывая крыльями от мира. Данте слегка вертится в его хватке, чтобы улечься удобнее, жмурит глаза и касается языком его рта. Чешуя с их тел сходит медленно, истончается, прячась под человеческую кожу, открывая уязвимые к холоду места, а потому скоро все же приходится встать, чтобы вернуться в агентство.

Начинается дождь, и капли, ударяясь о кожу, уже не испаряются с шипением, и братья торопятся, путаясь ногами во влажной теперь не сгоревшей траве.

Данте держит его за руку всю дорогу до дома, и Вергилий позволяет ему это, и сам не желая отпускать.


End file.
